Pikachu aux joues écorchées
by Kisa03
Summary: Une peluche poussiéreuse retrouvée dans dans des vieux cartons laisse le passé s'exprimer à nouveau. À moins que... (Petite histoire d'épouvante pour fêter Halloween. Attention toute fois, cette histoire peut choquer les âmes les plus sensibles.)


**Attention, cette histoire s'inspire de faits réels. En outre, elle peut choquer les âmes les plus sensibles.**

**Lecteurs, vous voilà prévenus...**

* * *

┌ _Un bruit sourd retentit soudainement au rez-de-chaussée. Surpris, Alain arracha son regard de l'écran de sa Gameboy pour interroger l'obscurité de sa chambre. Sur le mur de droite, l'ombre des branchages dansait lentement, régulièrement, normalement. Soupirant, il relâcha l'air qu'il avait retenu inconsciemment. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à son jeu, de nouveau le bruit retentit. Intrigué, il déposa donc sa console sur le lit et s'extirpa de la chaleur des draps. Le parquet était glacé sous ses pieds. Il attrapa ses chaussons, ainsi qu'un peignoir dans lequel il s'emmitoufla avant de quitter la chambre. Le couloir était plongé dans une silencieuse pénombre. Seul un faible ronflement en provenance de la chambre de ses parents troublait la quiétude nocturne. Resserrant les pans de son peignoir sur son torse, il se rendit dans le salon, descendant l'escalier aussi doucement qu'il pouvait. Des murmures lui parvinrent avant même qu'il n'atteigne la dernière marche, des murmures qui, comme il put le découvrir en gagnant la grande salle, provenait de la télévision allumée. Il l'examina un instant, perplexe. Son père avait-il oublié de l'éteindre avant d'aller se coucher ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Haussant finalement les épaules, il se dirigea vers la table basse pour attraper la télécommande. Quand soudain_ ┐

\- Line ! À table !

Ses doigts se stoppèrent brusquement sur le clavier, immobilisant le curseur sur l'écran. Détournant le regard, elle se retourna vers la porte de sa chambre, une moue dessinée sur ses lèvres. Qui osait la déranger en plein milieu d'un récit ? Tapotant son index sur le pad de son ordinateur, elle tendit l'oreille, cherchant à intercepter un nouvel appel. Comme aucun autre son ne parvint, elle pivota de nouveau sur son fauteuil afin de reprendre le fil de l'histoire là où elle l'avait laissé. Cependant, à peine eut-elle le temps de relire la dernière phrase frappée que, de nouveau, son surnom fut crié dans les escaliers. Maugréant, elle se résigna donc et cliqua sur le bouton d'enregistrement avant de fermer son ordinateur.

\- Tu viens Skitty ? dit-elle en enfilant ses pantoufles

Sans même prêter attention à la réaction de la chatte calicot, allongée en boule sur son oreiller, elle ouvrit la porte et rejoignit les escaliers. Elle s'étonnait encore de la proximité de ces derniers, situés juste en face. Elle n'était pas encore familière avec cette nouvelle demeure. Ni avec le grincement de ces marches qui la faisaient frissonner, ni avec le murmure du vent audible au travers de la charpente. Heureusement, elle partageait comme autrefois l'étage avec l'une de ses soeurs qui dormait dans la chambre voisine. Sa main caressa la surface de la rambarde, bien différente de celle à laquelle elle s'accrochait étant enfant pour rejoindre son sanctuaire nocturne. Skitty la rejoignit à l'instant où elle commença à descendre les marches, se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant avant de finalement la doubler. Riant, Céline se mit alors à dévaler à toute vitesse les marches, cherchant à rattraper l'animal. Elle atterrit ainsi dans la salle de séjour où elle croisa sa grande soeur, Manon, en train de dresser la table.

\- Tout de même, rouspéta cette dernière en posant la dernière fourchette, j'ai bien cru que tu devenais sourde.

\- Ne sous-estime pas tes cordes vocales, tu pourrais réveiller un mort.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans l'épaule. Riant, elle commença alors à lui chatouiller les flancs, pour le plus grand malheur de son aînée qui tenta de la repousser avec ses petites cuillères. Elle voulut répliquer en se saisissant de la louche, mais au même moment une voix se fit entendre derrière elles :

\- Chaud devant !

L'aînée de la fratrie fit son entrée en scène, s'interposant entre les deux, une casserole fumante entre ses mains gantées qu'elle posa dans un "ploc" sourd sur le repose-plat. Une délicieuse odeur épicée vint chatouiller les narines de Céline qui, aussitôt, prit place sur l'une des quatre chaises autour de la table.

\- Le dîner sonne et l'ourson mal léché daigne enfin montrer son museau, rit Élodie, l'aînée de la fratrie.

Remarque qui lui valut une magnifique langue tirée. C'est ainsi que, dans les rires, les trois soeurs passèrent à table.

Après manger, la cadette se retira momentanément dans sa chambre pour passer un appel, laissant le soin aux deux autres de faire la vaisselle. Armée d'un chiffon, Céline s'occupait ainsi de sécher les couverts que Élodie lavait.

\- Au fait, lâcha celle-ci alors qu'elle lui passait un verre, papa a retrouvé un carton portant ton prénom en déménageant la cave.

\- Un carton ?

\- Ouai, d'après lui il ne contient rien d'autre que de vieilles affaires. Mais comme tu es plutôt sentimentale, je me suis dit que tu souhaiterais sans doute le récupérer. Il est dans ma chambre, tu n'auras qu'à le récupérer en montant.

\- Intéressant...

Une fois la vaisselle lavée, séchée et rangée, toute la petite famille se retrouva autour d'un bon Disney, comme il était coutume les dimanches soirs. Puis, le film achevé, les trois sœurs allèrent enfiler leur pyjama, se brosser les dents et rejoindre leur chambre respective. Se souvenant de sa discussion avec son aînée, Céline fit un détour par la chambre de cette dernière, située au premier étage avec celle de son père. Ledit carton était à peine plus haut qu'une table de chevet. De nombreuses couches de scotch marron le tenaient autrefois parfaitement scellé, comme si l'enfant qu'elle avait été avait craint de perdre son contenu. Il n'était pas bien lourd, aussi refusa-t-elle la proposition d'aide de sa sœur pour le monter jusqu'à sa chambre, pressée de découvrir ce qu'il renfermait. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce carton, aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Pas même les six lettres de son prénom, écrites d'une main tremblante sur le sommet du carton avec un feutre vert. Du bout des doigts, elle suivit leur tracé irrégulier, avant de finalement se décider à l'ouvrir, assise en tailleur sur son tapis. Un épais nuage de poussière s'en échappa, manquant de la faire éternuer. Sur le dessus se trouvait un vieux journal intime. L'humidité commençait déjà à dévorer les couleurs du poney imprimé sur sa couverture. Dessous, elle découvrit des dessins maintenus enroulés par un gros chouchou. Des dessins abstraits, de simples ronds pour certains, des taches de couleur pour d'autres.

\- Quelle artiste ! Plaisanta-t-elle à voix haute en les posant à côté d'elle

Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsque son regard fut attiré par une tâche sombre au fond du paquet. Précautionneusement, elle attrapa l'objet afin de l'exposer à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Ses yeux croisèrent alors ceux d'un noir profond d'une peluche.

\- Oh ! Mais je te connais toi.

Elle la reconnut aussitôt. C'était un vieux sac prenant les traits de Pikachu. Les anses et la queue en forme d'éclair commençaient à se décrocher dans son dos, prouvant qu'il avait dû beaucoup servir par le passé. Elle n'avait que très peu de souvenir de son enfance, mais elle se revoyait parfaitement partir faire les courses avec sa mère, l'adorable souris enfilée sur ses épaules, sa petite main dans celle plus grande de sa génitrice, l'autre tenant l'une des bretelles du sac. Ses joues, autrefois feutrées de rouge, n'étaient plus que deux ronds de plastique rose. Quelques traces de feutrine autour indiquaient qu'elle avait dû être arrachée. Une moue se dessina sur son visage. Bien qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas, elle imaginait parfaitement l'enfant stressée qu'elle était s'acharner sur les pauvres joues de cette peluche pour se détendre.

\- Désolée, murmura-t-elle en caressant les pointes noires de ses oreilles.

Quelle enfant stupide elle avait été de détériorer ainsi une si précieuse pièce de collection. En grandissant, elle avait en effet appris à prendre soin de ses affaires, notamment de ses peluches Pokémon qui reposaient à présent sur le sommet de son armoire et qui n'en descendait que lorsque Skitty décidait de tout déranger pour se faire une petite place. Elle avait déjà plusieurs Pikachu, mais aucun n'était plus vieux, ni même plus précieux que celui qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Un cadeau de sa mère, un des derniers sans doute qu'elle possédait encore d'elle. Mais alors... pourquoi avait-il fini dans un carton ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas gardé auprès d'elle durant les jours douloureux qui avaient suivi la disparition de sa mère ? Était-ce pour ne pas se remémorer son visage souriant ? Pour ne pas entretenir la profonde tristesse qui avait envahi son cœur ? Elle soupira longuement. Tenter de se souvenir était vain. Il y avait ce trou obscur dans sa mémoire, un trou qu'elle avait plusieurs fois tentée de combler, sans succès.

\- Je te trouverais une petite place demain, dit-elle en replaçant le Pikachu dans le carton.

Elle y remit également les dessins et le journal intime, puis fourra le tout sous son lit avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle aurait souhaité poursuivre un peu plus son récit, mais elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller au lycée et la nuit blanche de la veille à travailler dessus n'était pas pour l'aider. C'est donc résignée qu'elle ferma les paupières, et s'assoupit.

Elle rêva cette nuit de sa mère, de son foulard fleuri flottant au gré du vent, de ses cheveux ébène parfaitement coiffés en chignon, de la chaleur de sa main enveloppant la sienne alors qu'elles évoluaient dans une rue enneigée, de sa douce voix qui lui chantait toujours la même comptine. Elle rêva de sa toute première balade avec le Pikachu, son jaune flambant neuf jurant avec le rouge de son manteau. Et lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, arrachée de ses songes par les notes entraînantes de son réveil, quelques larmes mordaient le bord de ses paupières et une mélancolique nostalgie étreignait douloureusement son cœur. Alors, elle prit quelques minutes pour enfouir son visage contre son oreiller et humer l'effluve rassurant de son shampoing mêlé à la lessive. Pourquoi devait-elle se lever pour aller en cours ?

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

┌ _[…] Quand soudain..._ ┐

\- Quand soudain quoi ?! Lâcha brusquement sa voisine, visiblement offusquée

Levant son nez de son exercice de génétique, Céline interrogea son amie du regard. Elles étaient toutes les deux installées sur une table au fond de la bibliothèque de leur lycée, l'une en face de l'autre. Et si elle se montrait sérieuse en attaquant déjà le devoir à rendre pour la semaine d'après, Lindsay, qui était plutôt du genre à faire la veille pour le lendemain, avait préféré lui piquer son téléphone pour reprendre la lecture de son récit là où elle l'avait laissée.

\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, se lamenta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur la table, les bras tendus en direction de l'auteur, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui va arriver à Alain.

\- Rien de bien beau si tu veux mon avis, rit Céline en reprenant son schéma de méiose. Même si je t'avouerais que je bloque un peu sur la suite. Il se rend dans le salon où il croit entendre un bruit et là...

Elle ponctua son dernier mot d'un claquement de doigts. Avant de soupirer.

\- Et là est toute la question ! Que peut-il bien lui arriver ? Dois-je faire directement intervenir le spectre de sa cartouche ? Ou bien mieux vaut patienter encore un peu histoire de mettre le lecteur en halène ?

Soupirant, elle se gratta la joue avec l'extrémité de son stylo, songeuse. Voilà une semaine qu'elle travaillait sur cette creepypasta dans le but de participer à un concours Pokémon. Le problème était qu'avec le déménagement et les cours, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup avancer, étant même obligée de prendre sur son temps de sommeil pour avancer. Or, cela n'avançait pas, contrairement à la date butoir qui, elle, ne cessait de se rapprocher inexorablement. Et les organisateurs s'étaient montrés très clair : aucun temps supplémentaire ne serait accordé à qui que ce soit. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire : tout donner en espérant que cela passe. Car elle voulait réussir, elle voulait se prouver qu'elle n'était pas seulement capable d'écrire des récits à l'eau de rose. Attendrir les cœurs était une chose, les faire frissonner d'effroi en était une autre tout aussi intéressante.

\- Je pense que tu devrais encore attendre un peu, déclara Lindsay en quittant le document drive, sinon cela risque d'être trop court et il n'y aura pas assez de frissons.

\- Dac ! Je ferais donc en sorte de trouver quelque chose pour prétexter le bruit, comme... son petit frère qui s'est levé pour aller aux toilettes ?

La proposition fit rire son amie qui la valida en levant un pouce. Puis Céline reprit son tête à tête avec ses drosophiles, se faisant la réflexion que l'exercice serait sans nul doute plus intéressant avec des Prismillons.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle le soir, ni ses sœurs ni son père n'étaient encore arrivés. Elle salua Skitty d'une caresse sur la tête puis monta à l'étage pour poser ses affaires. C'est alors qu'un détail attira son attention. Une vive odeur d'urines de chat flottait dans la chambre et le carton, qu'elle avait la veille rangée sous son lit, dépassait légèrement, révélant un côté réduit en lambeau par des coups de griffe. Soupirant, elle laissa tomber son sac sur le lit et s'approcha du carton pour mieux juger des dégâts. Il ne faisait aucun doute, l'affreuse odeur venait de celui-ci. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Skitty de faire ses besoins en dehors de sa caisse. Du bout des doigts, elle extirpa le carton de sous son lit. Le Pikachu la salua de son sourire inerte, posé entre le carnet et les dessins. Fort heureusement, ces derniers avaient été épargné par l'urine. Il n'en était cependant pas de même pour la pauvre peluche. Un nouveau soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Attrapant la victime par l'une de ses anses, elle se leva et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Il serait difficile de faire partir l'odeur mais il était hors de question pour elle de la jeter. Qui sait, peut-être qu'en mettant beaucoup de lessive...

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver suffisamment de vêtements à mettre dans la machine pour la remplir. Elle s'apprêta également à mettre Pikachu mais se stoppa juste avant.

\- Voyons voir ce que tu caches à l'intérieur, dit-elle en ouvrant la fermeture dans le dos de la peluche.

Elle s'était attendu à trouver pas mal de chose à l'intérieur comme des petites notes, des portes-clefs ou encore des stylos. Cependant, ce ne fut rien de tout cela. À la place, la seule chose qu'elle trouva fut...

\- De la terre ? S'étonna-t-elle en frottant l'étrange matière entre ses doigts

Le sac en était presque rempli, camouflant le tissu blanc qui tapissait l'intérieur de cette étrange substance grise qui, entre ses doigts, s'effritait finement. Un peu comme... des cendres. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi aurait-elle rempli sa peluche de cendres ? Songeuse, elle commença à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à peser le pour et le contre, elle finit par faire le choix de placer les cendres dans un sac plastique, découvrant au passage une petite clef afin de pouvoir ensuite mettre la peluche dans la machine. L'instant d'après, cette dernière débuta son cycle de lavage alors que la jeune fille alla s'installer dans le canapé pour finir ses devoirs. Ou du moins, avant qu'elle ne perde patience face aux intégrales et qu'elle n'attrape son téléphone pour poursuivre son récit.

┌ _Quand soudain, un faible craquement, semblable à un murmure, ne résonne derrière lui. Sursautant, Alain se retourna brusquement, braquant la lumière de son téléphone sur l'obscurité, désireux de chasser les ombres que créait sa vision. (…) Car il savait qu'il n'était plus tout seul._ ┐

Une sorte de gargouillis en provenance de la cuisine se fit soudainement entendre. Sursautant, Céline, décrocha son regard de son téléphone. La salle s'était obscurci depuis tout à l'heure, le soleil commençant à décliner dans le jardin. Elle consulta l'heure sur l'écran. Près de deux heures s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était plongée dans son récit. Pourtant, aucun autre habitant de la maison ne semblait être rentré. Ou du moins, elle n'avait pas entendu le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Percevant de nouveau le gargouillis, elle préféra se lever pour aller vérifier. C'était un son que faisait parfois la machine lorsque la cordelette d'un vêtement se prenait dans le tambour, rien de bien méchant. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait avant de se figer de surprise à l'entrée de la cuisine. Car dans l'évier où était censée s'écouler l'eau de la machine, un liquide rougeâtre s'échappait du tuyau d'évacuation. Une teinte carmine à laquelle se mêlaient d'étranges fragments rosés, presque semblable à... des boyaux ? Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, elle se précipita sur la machine pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt. Et si un animal était resté coincé dans la machine sans qu'elle n'y prête attention ? Sa pensée se tourna aussitôt vers Skitty qui appréciait faire une sieste au milieu du linge et, alors que le tambour ralentissait lentement, beaucoup trop à son goût, elle sentit des larmes d'angoisse picoter le rebord de ses yeux.

\- Pitié, non... répéta-t-elle plusieurs fois à voix basse, créant une sorte de litanie qui s'accélérait à mesure que la machine ralentissait.

Lorsque ce fut chose faite et qu'elle pu enfin ouvrit le couvercle, elle se hâta d'éjecter de la machine tous les vêtements détrempés, qui s'échouèrent sur le carrelage dans un plof grotesque. Elle vida, encore et encore, priant pour ne pas tomber sur la robe tricolore de sa chatte ou sur une portion de son corps. Elle sentit son cœur se stopper d'effroi dans sa poitrine lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent quelque chose de doux. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, une première larme s'échappa de son œil, roulant douloureusement sur sa joue. Attrapant la chose, elle la souleva, réticente à l'idée de découvrir ce qu'elle avait pu attraper. À la vue du poil jaune cependant, ses nerfs se détendirent instinctivement. Elle se sentit même presque idiote, si bien qu'un rire nerveux lui échappa.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur... toi...

Le dernier mot mourut contre ses lèvres lorsque, retournant Pikachu pour lui faire face, elle fut attirée par le sourire de la peluche. Un sourire étrange, différent de celui qu'elle se souvenait. Un sourire beaucoup trop grand, beaucoup trop incurvée. Un sourire qui ne fit que s'accroître alors qu'elle le regardait. Instinctivement, elle lâcha prise, laissant tomber le Pikachu dans la machine. Mais si la silhouette jaune disparue de son champ de vision, son sourire, lui, ne disparut pas, s'affichant à la surface de ses paupières à chaque battement de cil, donnant l'impression d'être profondément ancré à leur surface. Croyant à un effet d'optique ou à la fatigue, elle tenta de chasser le phénomène en se frottant les yeux. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le sourire continuait de s'agrandir, de se distordre afin de devenir toujours plus effrayant.

Pika !

Lentement, des oreilles jaunes sortirent du tambour, puis des perles sombres beaucoup trop expressives pour du simple plastique. Effrayée, elle fit un pas en arrière, portant ses mains à ses lèvres dans un geste de protection. Une odeur ferreuse vint alors lui chatouiller les narines et, avant même qu'elle n'en identifie la nature, elle sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux se répandre sur ses joues et dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle retira ses mains pour les étudier, elles arboraient des teintes rouges anormales. Plus rouge encore que l'eau qui s'était échappée de la machine. De ce même rouge sombre que prenait le sang lorsqu'il commençait à coaguler.

\- J'ai mal, déclara soudainement une petite voix. Liline, aide-moi…

Une prise se resserra sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Si violemment que cela suffit à l'extirper de ce cauchemar. Clignant vivement des paupières, le décor de la cuisine disparu en effet de son champ de vision pour laisser apparaître le tissu marron du canapé. Sa respiration était saccadée, ses poumons douloureux d'hypoxie. Le visage pressé contre l'un des coussins, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes afin de reprendre son souffle.

\- Line, l'appela de nouveau une voix, la figeant sur place. Tu pourrais venir m'aider ?

Lentement, elle tourna la tête en direction de l'appel, l'angoisse faisant trembler ses lèvres. Avant de lâcher un long soupir en apercevant la silhouette rassurante de Manon au milieu du salon, un drap fleuri entre ses mains.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda son aînée tandis qu'elle se redressait prudemment sur le canapé

Son front était poissé de sueur, collant d'épaisses mèches blondes sur ses tempes qu'elle repoussa en arrière d'une main tremblante. Non, cela n'allait pas. Elle revoyait encore très clairement le sang nimbant ses paumes, avait encore son horrible goût sur ses lèvres. Mais tout ceci était un cauchemar, un simple mauvais songé comme il lui arrivait souvent d'en faire. Sans doute pouvait-elle le mettre sur le compte de la fatigue, ou bien sur la lecture des nombreuses creepypasta qu'elle avait dû lire pour écrire sa propre histoire. Appuyant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, elle pressa son visage contre ses paumes.

\- Line, lâcha Manon en prenant place à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude peindre lentement la voix de sa sœur. L'agréable réconfort de ses bras enveloppant son corps dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Le battement régulier de son cœur contre son épaule, calmant peu à peu ceux anarchique de son propre organe. La caresse délicate de ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux, démêlant la natte qu'elle s'était faite. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant qu'un bruit de fracas en provenance de la cuisine ne la fasse sursauter.

\- Ce n'est rien, déclara Manon en la voyant balayer vivement la pièce. Skitty a encore dû renverser sa gamelle.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête de haut en bas, gardant tout de même un œil vigilant sur la moindre ombre qu'osait créer le plafonnier sur les murs du salon. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin certaine qu'aucun danger ne la guettait à présent qu'elle était réveillée, elle accepta de se lever pour venir prêter main forte à sa sœur pour étendre le linge dehors. Le ciel s'était obscurci, les premières étoiles commençaient à apparaître au-dessus de leur tête. D'une oreille distraite, elle écoutait sa partenaire de corvée qui lui racontait l'horrible journée qu'elle avait passée à la fac, un récit qu'elle aurait aisément pu raccourcir en deux mots : « cours chiants ». Puis son regard se focalisa sur le pelage jaune du Pikachu qu'elle avait attrapé dans la panière. La peluche fleurait à présent l'agréable odeur de lessive qu'elle aimait tant. Ses couleurs avaient également regagné de l'éclat, lui redonnant un peu de sa jeunesse.

\- Oh non, soupira sa sœur à côté d'elle, attirant son attention, ma jolie chemise ! Line, tu as encore oublié de trier les couleurs.

\- Eh mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Se défendit l'accusée en suspendant le sac par les anses

\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu explique ça ?

Disant cela, sa sœur brandit devant elle ladite précieuse chemise. A l'origine d'un blanc immaculé, elle était à présent constellée de vermillon, donnant l'impression d'avoir été éclaboussée de sang. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, étonnée. Puis, alors que sa sœur continuait de se plaindre de son manque de vigilance concernant les couleurs, elle détourna son regard pour détailler chacun des vêtements déjà suspendu et ceux en attente dans la panière. Aucun n'arborait une quelconque coloration rouge.

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

\- Manon m'a dit que tu as fait un cauchemar cet après-midi, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

La voix de son père était calme, apaisante, tout comme la chaleur de sa paume posée sur le sommet de son crâne. Comme il travaillait beaucoup, elle n'avait que très peu de chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, rendant ce dernier encore plus précieux à ses yeux. D'un acquiescement de tête, elle tenta de chasser l'inquiétude paternelle.

\- J'ai dû lire un peu trop d'histoire d'épouvante ces derniers temps, déclara-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa couverture.

\- Line, soupira-t-il d'exaspération, tu sais très bien que tu ne supporte pas ce genre d'œuvre.

\- Mais c'est pour l'école.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Bon d'accord, peut-être que ce n'est pas pour l'école. Mais, crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dis la dernière fois que tu as regardé un film d'horreur, et depuis tu n'utilises plus les savonnettes.

\- Parce qu'elles sont inutiles et qu'elles puent.

\- Parce que tu as peur de voir apparaître un œil dessus, comme dans le film. Écoute ma puce, soupira-t-il en la voyant lever les yeux au ciel, tu as toujours été quelqu'un de sensible aux cauchemars. Je ne veux pas à avoir à faire de nouveau à un psy.

\- Moi de même, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle avait cessé de compter le nombre d'heures passées dans ces affreux cabinets face à ces personnes qui prétendaient comprendre la détresse de l'enfant stressée qu'elle était. Le pincement de lèvres de cette femme lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté l'histoire du spectre sur le mur, ou encore les personnages sur son tableau qui se mettaient à danser lorsque la pénombre enveloppait le cadre de cèdre. Le simple « votre enfant a seulement beaucoup d'imagination » de cet homme après qu'elle lui ait raconté le compromis qu'elle avait passé avec le monstre sous son lit pour ne pas qu'il lui dévore les orteils dans la nuit. La compassion dans ces multiples regards alors qu'elle tentait de surmonter la perte de sa mère et qu'elle ne cessait de leur répéter « Elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse ». A présent âgée de 16 ans, elle s'était juré de ne plus remettre les pieds dans l'un de ces cabinets, de ne plus subir le silence froid et le regard juge de ces personnes.

\- Promets-moi que tu feras attention, demanda-t-il en plongeant ses iris noisette dans les siens.

\- Je te le promets papa.

Souriant, il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son front avant de se lever pour rejoindre la porte de la chambre. Cependant, alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée, elle déclara :

\- En fait, c'est toi qui as touché au sac avec les cendres ? J'ai demandé à Elodie et Manon mais elles ne l'ont pas touché.

\- Un sac de cendres ? Répéta-t-il, perplexe. Non, il ne me semble pas, mais… des cendres ?

\- Ou de la poussière, je ne sais pas trop. Je les avais mise de côté pour mieux les analyser, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Tant pis. Bonne nuit papa.

Il reste un instant immobile, l'observant s'installer correctement dans son lit. Puis, après avoir murmuré à son tour un « Bonne nuit » et éteint la lumière, il s'engouffra dans le couloir, laissant légèrement la porte entrouverte derrière lui. Suffisamment pour permettre à Skitty de la rejoindre plus tard dans la soirée. De son côté, Céline lutta de toutes ses forces contre son envie d'écrire. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, mais la fatigue commençait déjà à embrumer son esprit, rendant les phrases construites par son imagination complexes à déchiffrer. Et très rapidement, elle finit par succomber à l'étreinte du sommeil.

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

Une odeur âcre lui remplissait les poumons. Une forte odeur de soufre qui lui donnait l'impression de suffoquer. Autour d'elle, tout n'était que pénombre et fumée, la rendant aveugle de son environnement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, une terrible migraine enserrait son crâne. Privée de ses sens, elle avançait à tâtons dans ce corridor sans fin, cherchant une issue. Ses doigts ripaient sur la surface irrégulière des murs, écorchant son épiderme de multiples fois. Sous ses pieds nus, le sol était douloureusement glacé, lui donnant l'impression de marcher sur des bouts de verre. Où allait-elle ainsi ? Soudain, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, la faisant chuter dans un vide obscur. Ses cordes vocales vibrèrent d'effroi mais aucun cri ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Autour d'elle, la température ne cessait de croître, lui donnant l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans une fournaise. Dans l'obscurité l'enveloppant, des silhouettes ignées se mirent à danser, se mouvant au rythme d'une douce mélodie, l'invitant à danser également en léchant par moment sa peau laissée à découvert. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal, et si les cris ne semblaient pas vouloir s'échapper de ses lèvres, ses larmes, elles, coulaient à flots, creusant sur ses joues des traînées ardentes.

\- Liline, appela une voix suppliante. Je t'en pris ma chérie, ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Brusquement, elle s'écroula sur le sol. L'onde de choc l'assoma momentanément, la maintenant ventre à terre. Sa vision était trouble, son corps entier lui criait grâce. Prudemment, elle tenta de se redresser sur ses avants bras. Autour d'elle, la pénombre avait laissé place au décor d'une petite chambre à coucher. Un grand lit prenait quasiment l'entièreté de la pièce, ses draps blancs fleurant une douce odeur familière, une odeur qui lui évoquait son enfance oubliée. Grimaçant, elle parvint à se mettre assis et, ignorant la migraine qui continuait de frapper ses tempes, elle étudia davantage son environnement. Elle était déjà venue ici, elle en était certaine. Ces murs bleus décorés de fleurs de lys blanches ne lui étaient pas étrangers. Elle arrêta cependant son observation lorque des rires sur sa droite retentirent. Tournant la tête en direction du lit, elle aperçut alors deux silhouettes assises sur le rebord du matelas. Une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux sombres tressés sur son épaule droite fredonnait doucement une vieille comptine tout en coiffant en arrière les mèches blondes d'une enfant. Cette dernière tenait entre ses mains une peluche qu'elle reconnut aussitôt : le Pikachu que lui avait offert sa mère. Tapotant du bout de ses doigts les joues encore rouges de la sourie électrique, la fillette émis à son tour quelques notes fredonnées, avant de chantonner les paroles.

_Ma poupée chérie_

_Ne veut pas dormir_

_Ferme tes doux yeux_

Elle connaissait cette mélodie. Tout comme cette scène lui était familière. Etait-ce une sorte de réminiscence ? Un fragment de son passé oublié ?

_Petit ange d'or_

_Tu me fais souffrir_

_Dors poupée, dors, dors_

_Où je vais mourir._

Soudainement, le lit s'embrasa, faisant disparaître la mère et l'enfant derrière un rideau de flammes. La bouche entrouverte, elle contempla un instant ce spectacle igné, pétrifiée par une peur sans nom. Puis, son corps se mit dangereusement à trembler avant que ses cordes vocales ne lui offrent enfin la possibilité de s'exprimer.

\- Non, murmura-t-elle tout d'abord, avant de se mettre à crier. Non !

Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, la cloitrant au sol. Désespérée, elle tendit alors sa main en direction du lit. Des flammes lui brûlèrent la pulpe des doigts, la faisant grimacer de douleur, mais elle ne recula pas, désireuse de saisir ce souvenir. Traversant le mur enflammé, sa main finit par rencontrer une surface douce et moelleuse. Elle tenta une première fois de le tracter dans sa direction, mais une certaine résistance se faisait ressentir. L'agrippant de toutes ses forces, elle tira alors brusquement dessus. Le Pikachu en peluche traversa ainsi la barrière ignée pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Il ne semblait pas avoir souffert de l'incendie, son pelage arborant un jaune impeccable. Ses joues en revanche avaient viré au rose, ce même rose plastique que celui qu'elle avait retrouvé dans le carton. Le souffle court, elle caressa de ses doigts blessés leur surface lisse, tout comme la petite fille l'avait fait plus tôt. Puis elle l'aperçut, une forme complètement carbonisée agrippée à l'une des anses de la peluche. Une forme qu'elle identifia rapidement comme étant une main, une petite main, une main d'enfant. Son sang se figea aussitôt dans ses veines.

\- Liline, où t'es-tu blessée ma chérie ?

Relevant les yeux, elle aperçut une silhouette se dessiner au travers des flammes. Une silhouette qui ne cessait de grandir. Une silhouette difforme, semblable à une bougie en train de fondre. Une main dégoulinant de chairs traversa le mur de feu, tendant dans sa direction une paume décharnée.

\- Liline...

\- Non, souffla-t-elle en portant ses mains à ses yeux, désireuse de faire disparaître cette vision cauchemardesque.

Elle aurait voulu courir pour s'échapper, quitter cette chambre, mais son corps était un bloc de marbre inerte qui l'empêchait de fuir. La brûlure sur ses doigts se réveilla, accentuant le flot de larmes sur ses joues. Des larmes de lave qui lui dévorèrent l'épiderme.

\- Line ! Eh, Liiiiine ! Line !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, plongeant directement dans deux perles chocolats mi-clos. Il s'agissait de Manon qui, son oreiller pressé contre sa poitrine, se tenait penchée au-dessus d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lâcha cette dernière en amorçant un bâillement. Ca fait une demi-heure que ton téléphone braille à en réveiller les voisins.

Difficilement, elle se redressa sur son lit, prêtant à peine attention aux complaintes de sa soeur. Son crâne était douloureux, lui donnant l'impression de recevoir des coups de marteau sur la tête.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant l'oeil pour chasser les grains de sommeil

\- Bientôt sept heure. Tu vas être en retard en cours si tu ne te dépêches pas. De plus... Un instant, s'auto-coupa-t-elle en attrapant sa main entre les siennes, comme tu t'es fait ça ?

Intriguée, elle suivit du regard celui de sa soeur. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, une brûlure qui s'étendait sur quatre de ses doigts. Des cloques commençaient déjà à apparaître sur la peau rougie. Aussitôt, elle se remémora son rêve, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie en traversant le mur igné, l'ombre qui s'était ensuite formée.

\- Je... débuta-t-elle mais, prenant place à côté d'elle sur le lit, Manon l'interrompit.

\- On en rediscutera ce soir, sinon tu risques vraiment d'arriver en retard. Mais pour l'heure, laisse-moi me charger de cela pour toi.

Et, fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur la blessure de sa petite soeur, pansant le feu qui avait ravagé sa peau. Céline l'observa faire en silence, avant de détourner son regard vers Skitty qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre en miaulant. Passant devant elles, elle grimpa ensuite sur le bureau avant de prendre de l'élan pour monter en haut de l'armoire, là où était rangée sa collection de peluches Pokémon. Là où, au milieu de ses Pikachu, se tenait tout droit celui de son enfance.

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

\- Une peluche maudite dis-tu ? Ce serait dingue !

\- Il n'y a rien d'amusant là-dedans Lindsay, soupira-t-elle en jetant à son amie un regard noir.

Celle-ci se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête pour se reconcentrer sur son assiette de petits pois. La cantine était bondée. Autour d'eux, les élèves ne cessaient de piailler dans tous les sens, se racontant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire la veille ou encore le matin. Installées dans un coin, sur une table de quatre, les deux amies mangeaient face à face. Céline lui avait tout raconté, de son cauchemar de la veille à celui qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là, émettant l'hypothèse que cela pourrait provenir de l'étrange peluche retrouvée dans le carton. Elle n'aimait pas ce qui faisait peur, et évitait même tout ce qui pourrait présenter un côté inexplicable, contrairement à Lindsay qui raffolait de toutes ces choses sanglantes et morbides. Elle avait espéré pouvoir trouver de l'aide auprès de son amie. Elle avait d'abord songé à l'une de ses soeurs, son père étant tout en bas de sa liste de personne à prévenir dans une situation pareille, mais elle avait peur de leur réaction. Se montreraient-elles septiques comme lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté l'histoire du fantôme sur le mur ? Ou bien vendreraient-elles la mèche à leur père, inquiètes de son équilibre mental ? Soupirant de nouveau, elle laissa tomber sa fourchette et enfouit son visage entre ses mains, sa joue frôlant le bandage que Manon lui avait fait.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle était épuisée et ne rêvait que d'une chose : pouvoir dormir. Malheureusement, ce désir était également sa plus grande crainte car, en s'endormant, elle avait peur de retourner dans cet univers de feux, de revoir cette horrible silhouette, d'entendre de nouveau cette voix larmoyante qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

\- Tu m'as bien parlé d'un journal intime, non ? déclara soudainement Lindsay, attirant son attention. Pourquoi ne pas le lire ?

\- Pourquoi le faire ? répondit-elle en relevant légèrement la tête, à peine de quoi plonger son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice

La fascination avait quitté le visage de celle-ci, laissant place à une expression sérieuse, cette même expression qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle tentait de résoudre un problème mathématique épineux.

\- Si j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit, tout ceci aurait un rapport avec cette époque de ton enfance que tu as oublié. Et si tu avais justement oublié cette partie de ton passé parce que tu souhaitais absolument te débarrasser d'un souvenir ? Et si ces cauchemars étaient une sorte de... Ah, maugréa-t-elle, c'est quoi déjà le mot ?!

\- De flash ?

\- Oui, si tu veux, une sorte de flash. Un peu comme si ton esprit voulait se souvenir. Le Pikachu aurait été une sorte de déclencheur.

\- Ouai mais…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, détournant le regard.

\- Que vais-je découvrir en lisant ce journal ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que je ne veuille pas me souvenir de cela. Et si…

\- De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas savoir si tu ne fais rien.

Céline acquiesça en soupirant. Lindsay avait raison. Elle ne pouvait résoudre un mystère dont elle ignorait tout. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce mauvais pressentiment, cette part d'elle même qui ne cessait de lui répéter depuis qu'elle avait ouvert ce carton qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû.

\- Et puis, poursuivit son amie en posant une main sur la sienne, tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est un entraînement pour ta creepy. Je suis sûr qu'Alain a toujours rêvé d'avoir une peluche maudite.

Cette dernière remarque eut au moins l'effet de faire rire la blonde qui, souriante, consentit finalement en fin de repas de prendre en main cette nouvelle enquête. Oui, c'était décidé, ce soir elle découvrirait le mystère derrière toute cette histoire.

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

Elle attendait que toute la maisonnée aille se coucher pour ressortir de sous son lit le vieux carton déniché par son père. Elle le hissa sur le matelas et jeta un regard à l'intérieur, comme pour se rassurer que rien n'avait bougé de place. Il était bel et bien là, entouré par les dessins roulés, le fameux journal intime censé renfermer la clef de ce sombre mystère. Attrapant sa couverture par endroits moisis, elle contempla un instant le poney peint dessus. Un petit cadenas le maintenait scellé. Se penchant en arrière, elle attrape la clef qu'elle avait trouvée parmi les cendres. Heureusmeent, ou peut être malheureusement, celle-ci rentra parfaitement dans la serrure qu'elle deverouilla dans un "clic" sonore stressant. Sur la page de garde, son prénom était inscrit en lettres capitales décorées d'une farandole de coeurs. L'écriture était bancale, les lettres de tailles irrégulières. Tournant la première page, elle commença à lire des mots rédigés une dizaine d'année plus tôt.

┌_Cher Neptune, comment va tu aujourd'hui ? Je commence un nouveau carnet car celui d'avant n'a plus de page. C'est maman qui me la offert. Il est adorable, tu ne trouve pas ? Je dois faire vite car Elodie m'attend pour aller au parc. A plus tar._┐

┌_Cher Neptune, aujourd'hui je suis aller faire les courses avec maman. Comme J'ai été sage, maman ma offert une peluche pikachu. Je ladore trop, elle est trop joli. En plus je peux mettre plein de chose dedans. Je les montré à papa en rentrant, il ne semblait pas content. Maman ma dit de ne pas m'inquiéter et ma dit de faire visiter la maison à pikachu. Je suis monté. Maman et papa se sont mit à crier. Encore une nouvel dispute ?_┐

┌_Salut Neptune, j'ai peur. Je nai pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. J'ai peur de ce qu il vont dire à l'école. Maman a dit que je pouvais emmener pikachu avec moi. Elle a di que pikachu était daccord pour veiller sur moi, mais j'ai quand même un peu peur._┐

Un léger grincement de porte se fit entendre.

\- Oh, tu es enfin rentrée Skitty ? Dit-elle en levant le nez de son carnet

La chatte ne répondit pas, ni ne se montra, mais elle put entendre le murmure de ses pas sur le parquet de sa chambre. Haussant les épaules, Céline tourna une nouvelle page et se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Sur le bas de la page, l'encre avait bavé, comme si de l'eau était tombée dessus. Comme si quelqu'un avait pleuré en écrivant. Il y avait également une seconde écriture, différente de celle de l'enfant. Une écriture minuscule, pareil à des pattes de mouches, aux traits rudes et aux mots espacés.

┌_Neptune, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Aujourd'hui, je me suis disputée avec Valentin. Il disait que j'étais pas joli, alors je lui ai dit qu'il navait pas le droit d'être en vie. Et puis, il ma dit que j'avais le droit de le faire. Alors j'ai griffé la joue de Valentin. Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. La maîtresse n'était pas contente. Au Neptune, si papa apprend ce que j'ai fait, je vais me faire gronder._

_Ne t'en fait pas. Papa n'en saura rien._┐

Des grattements retentirent sous son lit, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, poursuivant. Sur les pages suivantes, la soi du passé narrait différents événements étranges, à commencer par la disparition de sa maîtresse et l'hospitalisation du dénommé Valentin. Elle raconta également les différentes disputes entre ses parents de plus en plus virulentes et du fait que cela l'effrayait. L'écriture de la seconde personne se mêlait alors à ses mots, tentant de la rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bientôt s'arranger, mais cela ne s'arrangeait visiblement pas. Et la disparition d'Oliver, une semaine après celle de Miaous, les deux chats du foyer à cette époque, ne fit qu'accroître les flots de larmes sur les pages cornées.

┌_Papa dit que Oliver reviendra bientôt, que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. Mais Oliver était encore un bébé, comment retrouvera til le chemin de la maison sil est perdu ? Miaous aussi me manque. Il veillait toujours sur mon sommeil. Les méchants rêves ne s'arrêtent plus. J'ai si peur Neptune._

_Ne t'en fais pas, moi je veille sur toi_.┐

Pika !

Céline sursauta brusquement, balayant par instinct les alentours. C'est alors qu'elle vit une lueur sous les draps. Son téléphone. Elle eu un bref rire, se moquant de sa propre réaction stupide. Ce n'était que sa sonnerie de message. Dénichant l'appareil, elle allume l'écran.

_→ Alors ? Oo XD_

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était Lindsay. Posant le carnet, elle s'empressa de répondre.

_→Des fautes d'orthographe à te rendre aveugle ;D_

_→Non mais pas ça Chou -_- Tu as découvert quelque chose ? Genre sur la peluche, ou même sur ton passé ?_

_→Vraisemblablement, j'étais une enfant trouillarde qui avait beaucoup trop d'imagination._

_→ Rien qui n'ait changé quoi XD =3_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Mais son sourire, lui, ne fit que s'amplifier. Elle commença à taper une réponse, mais se ravisa finalement avant de poser son téléphone sur la table de nuit et reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité mais très rapidement, elle se trouva confrontée à un problème : certains pages manquaient. Et, au vu des fragments de feuille irréguliers qui dépassaient, elles avaient été violemment arrachées du journal. Seule demeurait les deux dernières pages où alternaient les deux écritures, formant une sorte de dialogue étrange.

┌_J'ai récupéré Miaous et Oliver, il a dit que je pouvais les garder. Maman n'avait pas le droit de me les prendre. Papa avait raison, elle est méchante._

_Papa aussi est méchant. Ne veux-tu pas le punir aussi ?_

_Non, papa est gentil._

_Maman aussi l'était. Mais elle a quand même prit Miaous et Oliver._

_C'est toi qui lui as dit de faire ça. Tu es méchant._

_Je t'aime Liline. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux puisque tu m'as moi. Tu te souviens ? Je te protégerais. Mais peut-être es-tu encore trop petite pour comprendre._┐

Un grand bruit retentit devant elle, la faisant sursauter. En levant les yeux, elle constata que toutes ses peluches étaient tombées par terre. Skitty faisait encore des siennes. Soupirant, elle s'extirpa des couvertures et commença à ramasser les différentes peluches. Elle se stoppa cependant au moment de poser sa main sur le vieux Pikachu. Contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas renversé, simplement posé sur le sol. La main en suspent au-dessus de la tête jaune, l'autre tenant contre son flanc un Salameche et un Togepi, elle scruta un instant les deux perles sombres en plastique qui servaient d'yeux à la peluche. Elle avait l'impression de voir miroiter à leur surface des ombres.

Pika !

Instinctivement, elle tourna la tête en direction de son téléphone. Cependant, l'écran ne s'alluma pas pour signaler la réception d'un message. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se redressa et commença à se diriger vers sa table de chevet.

Pikapika !

Mais se figea aussitôt. Le son ne provenait pas de son téléphone. Il provenait de derrière elle. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de ce constat. Lentement, elle pivota sur elle même, anticipant avec crainte ce qu'elle allait pouvoir voir. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne verrait pas car, comme elle le constata avec effroi, la peluche avait disparu. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, tout comme ses cordes vocales, mais aucun cri ne remonta le long de sa gorge. Scrutant toujours la planche sur laquelle se tenait le Pikachu un instant plus tôt, elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un second, et encore un autre, jusqu'à rencontrer la poignée de sa porte. Alors, elle ouvrit cette dernière à la volée et se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre voisine.

\- Manon ! Cria-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce. Manon, je t'en pris, j'ai…

Mais le reste de la phrase se mourut dans un hurlement d'effroi. Car au milieu de la salle plongée dans l'obscurité, là où aurait dû se tenir le tapis circulaire de sa soeur, une femme était en train de brûler. Elle tentait vainement de se débattre des flammes, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle était pieds et poings liés. Le feu de joie émettait un halo de lumière qui dévorait la pénombre environnante. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, une petite fille de l'autre côté des flammes. Elle contemplait le spectacle d'un regard froid, pressant contre sa poitrine deux petites formes inertes. Deux peluches, songea-t-elle dans un premier temps avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de deux chats. Un blanc et un roux tigré. Miaous et Oliver dont les têtes penchaient anormalement vers l'arrière, comme si leur cervical avait été rompu.

\- Je t'en supplie Liline, aide-moi ! Criait la pauvre femme. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, c'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire !

\- Menteuse ! Hurla à son tour l'enfant. Je te déteste !

Et, comme répondant à sa colère, les flammes s'intensifièrent. Très rapidement, la chaleur devint insupportable, obligeant Céline a reculer dans le couloir. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle porta ses mains à sa tête devenue douloureuse. Tout cela lui semblait si familier, mais cela ne pouvait être vrai. Non, elle n'avait pas pu…

Pika !

\- Oh Liline, tu es revenue pour jouer ?

Vivement, elle se retourna. C'est alors qu'une silhouette lui bondit dessus, pareil à un éclair. Sous le choc, elle tomba à la renverse, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol. Elle avait mal, sa vision était floue. Pourtant, elle n'est aucun mal à identifier l'ombre penchée au dessus de son visage. Des joues rosées, des perles sombres la scrutant intensément et un sourire malaisant, un sourire qui laissait apparaître des canines parfaitement aiguisées. Des lèvres inertes qui pourtant se mouvèrent à l'instant où la petite voix reprit la parole.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée.

Puis, se penchant en avant, la peluche vint embrasser sa joue. D'abord doucement, telle une caresse, puis un baiser de plus en plus appuyé sur sa peau. Elle aurait souhaité se dégager, mais elle ne pouvait pas, étant comme fixée au parquet. Aussi ne put-elle faire rien d'autre que crier lorsqu'elle sentit des griffes s'enfoncer profondément dans ses joues. Une première fois, puis une seconde, et encore une fois, creusant de plus en plus des sillons dans sa chair, la faisant hurler de douleur.

\- Je t'aime tellement, déclara le Pikachu en enfonçant davantage ses griffes. Plus personne ne pourra nous séparer.

\- Line ! Appela une voix lointaine. Oh mon dieu, Line !

Des larmes coulaient à flot de ses yeux, diluant le sang sur ses joues meurtries. Un adorable rire s'échappa de la peluche qui, se penchant en avant jusqu'à toucher de son museau le nez de l'adolescente, susurra doucement :

\- Nous avons de la visite.

\- Vite Manon, va chercher de l'aide ! Cria la même voix à proximité

\- Je reviendrais te chercher, ma poupée chérie.

Puis, retirant enfin ses griffes de sa chair, le Pikachu sauta de sa poitrine et se mit à courir dans le couloir, disparaissant dans la pénombre sans un bruit. Le sang continuait de s'écouler de ses joues. Toujours incapable de bouger, Céline émit des gémissements de détresse, espérant se faire entendre, trouver refuge quelque part. Loin, très loin de cet endroit. Revenir. Cette chose allait revenir. Non, pitié non !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Line, nous allons prendre soin de toi. Tout va bien se passer.

Et alors que cette voix, qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Elodie, continuait de murmurer ces mots à son oreille tout en caressant ses cheveux, elle perdit peu à peu connaissance. Plongeant dans les limbes de son subconscient, là où l'affreux sourire de cette créature poursuivit de la torturer psychologiquement.

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

\- Nous lui avons administré un sédatif et, afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se blesse à nouveau, nous avons préféré la sangler. Les blessures sur ses joues sont assez profondes, il y a des risques pour qu'elle en conserve des cicatrices.

\- Je vois…

\- Monsieur Boisnier, y a-t-il des antécédents de maladie psychiatrique dans votre famille ? Une quelconque piste qui pourrait guider notre diagnostic ?

\- Mon épouse… Sa mère souffrait de schizophrénie, ou du moins c'est ce qu'on supposé les médecins après sa mort… Docteur, pensez-vous que Céline puisse être…

\- Eh bien cela expliquerait certains points de son comportement. Elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle ne s'est pas blessée toute seule, et qu'une personne allait bientôt venir la chercher. J'ignore si cela est exact. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons devoir la garder en observation plusieurs jours afin de nous assurer de sa stabilité mentale.

\- Bien docteur…

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

La chambre d'hôpital était plongée dans la pénombre et le silence. Seul le bruit régulier des moniteurs perçait la quiétude nocturne. Allongée sur le dos, elle ne pouvait pas bouger d'un millimètre, étant littéralement attachée à son lit.

\- Tu entends ça Liline ? Ils pensent que nous sommes fous.

Riant, Pikachu se hissa sur le rebord du lit et scruta de ses yeux innocents la jeune fille allongée. Elle l'observait avec effroi se rapprocher de son visage.

\- Ils croient que maman s'est donné la mort parce qu'elle était malade. Mais ils se trompent. C'est toi Céline qui a puni maman. Car elle n'était pas gentille.

Délicatement, il posa l'une de ses pattes sur la compresse qui recouvrait la joue gauche de la blessée.

\- Dix ans enfermé dans ce carton, dix ans durant lesquels tu m'as oublié. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, car nous sommes à nouveau réunis. Toi et moi, nous pourrions accomplir tellement plus, maintenant que tu es devenue grande.

Il accentue la pression de sa patte, faisant grimacer la pauvre adolescente. Très vite, la compresse se colora en rouge, signe que la blessure en dessous venait de se rouvrir.

\- Je t'aime tellement ma jolie poupée…

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

\- Pikachu aux joues écorchées, #CPHalloween2018, par Kisa il y a douze minutes… Finalement, elle aura réussi à la terminer son histoire ! S'exclama Lindsay en cliquant sur le titre du blog.

Au même moment, son téléphone se mit à sonner, l'écran d'appel venant masquer la page Amino. Chose qui fit violemment rager l'adolescente. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le nom qui s'affichait. Retrouvant le sourire, elle s'avachit davantage dans son lit et décrocha.

\- Allo chou ? Prête à faire découvrir ce qui arrive finalement à ce cher Alain ?

Mais contre tout attente, la voix qui répondit de l'autre côté fut celle d'un homme, le père de Céline. Celui-ci lui demanda alors si elle n'avait pas vu sa fille, évadée de l'hôpital dans lequel elle venait d'être admise.

\- Préviens-moi dès que tu as de ses nouvelles, déclara-t-il après qu'elle ait répondu négativement. Et surtout fait attention à toi, Céline ne va pas bien. Elle…

La suite de la phrase fut coupée.

\- Allo ? Tenta Lindsay. Allo ?!

En vain. Soupirant, elle raccrocha. Au même moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- J'arrive ! Dit-elle en posant son téléphone sur son lit

Elle est cependant à peine le temps de se lever que la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une silhouette qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

\- Céline ? S'étonna-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Vêtue d'une horrible chemise de nuit à carreau et d'une paire de sabots, son amie semblait tout droit sortie de l'hôpital, ce qui était le cas si elle croyait les propos de son père. Chacune de ses joues était couverte d'une compresse dont le blanc avait presque entièrement viré au rouge, jurant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Un sac Pikachu était suspendu à l'une de ses épaules, chose qui attira aussitôt l'attention de Lindsay.

\- Oh le fameux sac maudit ! Je peux le regarder de plus près ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres de son amie, tout comme il lui sembla en apercevoir un sur les lèvres inertes du Pikachu.

\- Autant que tu voudras, ma chérie…

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

**Journal La montagne **

**Une adolescente retrouvée morte à son domicile, les joues complètement écorchées. La troisième victime de la liste. De quoi inquiéter les habitants.**

・・・ ฅ✖ꀾ✖ฅ ・・・

_Ma poupée chérie_

_Vient de s'endormir_

_Gardez-là bien doux_

_Beaux et tendres zéphyrs_

_Et vous chérubins_

_Gardez-là moi bien_

_Sa peluche jolie_

_L'aime à la folie_

Pika !

* * *

**_Et voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura fait frissoner, au moins un chouilla ?_**

**_J'avais écris cette histoire dans le cadre d'un concours sur Amino il y a déjà un an. Comme nous sommes en période d'Halloween, je me suis dis que ce serait parfait de vous la partager maintenant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des histoires effrayantes car, grande trouillarde que je suis, je déteste ça. À noter que je ne l'ai pas du tout retoucher, si ce n'est la mise en page pour m'adapter au site._**

**_Pour information, la comptine utilisée existe vraiment. Les personnages sont directement inspirés de véritables personnes. La peur de la savonnette est également réelle, tout comme l'histoire du spectre sur le mur. Enfin, Pikachu aux joues écorchées existe vraiment, mais celui-ci ne bouge pas...pour le moment du moins..._**

**_À la revoyure mes jolis Brocélome ! :3_**

**_Chu ~_**


End file.
